Complicated love
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: Mary needs help, but instead of turning to her brother, she turns to Danny. Teen for future things. Dano and Steve fights.
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii five-0 333

"Danny?" Mary yelled.

"What?" Danny yelled back. Mary found him with his head on the table.

"Oh you where sleeping?" She asked.

"You are just as bad as Steve. Who isn't here," Danny wiped the sleep away from his eyes.

"I wasn't looking for him. I need a HUGE favor." Mary took a seat across from Danny, who took a sip of his water, "I need you to have sex with me because I am getting paid to make a baby for parents that can't have. I will give you half the money." Danny did a spit take.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE STEVE WOULD KILL ME WITH THIS WATER BOTTLE!" Danny yelled.

"Why would I kill you with a water bottle?" Steve said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder making Danny scream and fall out of his chair.

"H-how much…..of …..that…did….you…hear?" Danny said trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Wow Dano. Only the water bottle part. Why?" Steve crossed his arms.

"Nothing, bye!" Mary said jumping up and running out of the office.

"That was weird," Steve watched his sister leave.

"You have no clue," Danny said finally catching his breath.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Mary?" Danny asked as he opened his door to his messy little house.

"Hi, whoa, did I interrupt something?" Mary asked giving Danny a once over. He was shirtless and in his red boxers.

"Uhh," Danny looked done at himself, "No, watching TV. Come in."

"Does Gracie come here?" Mary asked.

"No," Danny shook his head.

"Good. So?"

"So what?"

"Danny, please. The money would mean the world to me. I want to get better. Support myself," Mary sighed and continued, "I use to be a druggie. But then when my mom died I turned myself around, but then it went down hill again when my friend died. Please Danny, Steve would be very proud in me if I get a good job."

Mary had started crying, Danny waked to her and pulled her into a hug, "Are you doing this for you or Steve?"

"Both."

"Mary look at me," Danny took Mary's face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes," Mary's word only came a out a whisper. Danny kissed her on the lips. She raped her hands around his neck and they fell onto the bed, making love.

Next Morning…

Danny looked down at Mary who was fast asleep. She smiled softly in her sleep as Danny moved her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and got out of bed hoping not to wake her. He showered and made coffee.

Mary woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. She wasn't in her bed. She went in search of a t-shirt of Danny's. She found one and slipped it on and went to find Danny.

"Good Morning sleepy head," Danny teased pouring her coffee.

"Ha, ha, ha," Mary rolled her eyes.

"Sleep good?"

"Perfect," Mary smiled back at Danny. A car door slammed shut.

"Steve!" They both whispered as Mary ran into his ran-shift bedroom and grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Danny handed her coffee.

"Wow you are up, that's a shock," Steve McGarrett said walking into Danny's apartment.

"Knock much?" Danny asked as he noticed one of Mary's shoes and casually slipped it under the bed.

"We have a case," Steve said, "Does Gracie come here?"

"No. Hold on, let me grab my gun," Danny rushed into the other room scared that Steve would pick something out that would lead him to figuring out he and Mary had sex last night.

"Come on!" Steve called.

"Coming mom!" Danny came back into the room and grabbed his keys. He left a note to Mary:

**Sorry I had to leave.**

**Case**

**Have a good day**

**See you later?**

**-Dano**

Later That Day…

"You can't go hanging people of the edge of buildings and shooting at me!" Danny and Steve were chewing each other out.

"Well you were a hostage!" Steve shook his head.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I was going to kick him inn the balls!"

"What's with you today? That time of the month?" Steve asked smiling.

"That is so funny I forgot to laugh," Danny and Steve were standing by the TVs.

Kono walked by, "I know what's going on."

Danny went as pale as a ghost, "What?"

"He has his daughter's birthday coming up and he is stressed out," Kono saved Danny big time.

The color in Danny's came back, "yeah. My ex said that her husband was going to get a cake, but I want to."

"You should try that place on the corner, good food, and its cheap," Steve teased. Danny just gave him and glare, "Book 'em Dano."

"I hate when you say that!" Danny threw his hands in the air.

"That's why I saw it," Steve shot back.

"You guys fight like an old married couple!" Mary said from behind Danny.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What is it scare the hell out of Danny day? You people are giving me heart palpitations!"

Mary just rolled her eyes, "Ok!"

"You guys are such a weird family!" Danny shook his head and walked out.

**SOOOO?**

**Please comment!**

**More Dano and Steve fighting to come.**

**Title ideas? Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to that fact that people seemed to like this story,**

**I have decided to keep going!**

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

"Danny! Danny! Kono where is Danny?" Mary came yelling into the office.

"Field trip with Gracie. He took the day. He said he should get back around," Kono looked at her watch, "Now. Why?"

"Thanks!" Mary went flying back through the glass doors.

"Was that my sister?" Steve asked walking out his office.

"Yeah, she was looking for Danny," Kono said, Steve could tell she was confused.

Steve spoke, "I winder what their up to."

**Danny's House:**

"Mary? Hi what are you doing here," Danny asked. He had just gotten out of the shower. He and Mary hadn't talked since he had left for work the day after.

"Guess what!" Mary sang. Danny opened his mouth but Mary spoke, "To slow! I'm pregnant!"

"Really?" Danny asked. He could feel himself slowly falling for Mary, but he knew he couldn't because Steve who beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Yes! It worked! Thank you so much!" Mary jumped up and down really fast and hugged Danny.

"How are you going to tell Steve?"

"I haven't really thought of that. I will though."

"Just don't tell him I got your pregnant."

"Why?"

"Mary you're his little sister. He is supposed to protect you from the world. If he finds out I got you pregnant, and I have a feeling it won't matter because of money, he will beat me until I lose feeling in EVERY part of my body."

"Don't worry, I'll say it's someone else's kid. Thanks Danny!" Mary kissed him on the cheek and ran back to her car.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Danny asked himself and shut his front door. Danny did not sleep at all; he tossed and turned all night. Keeping something like this from Steve was killing him. He got Mary pregnant and Danny was sure that any minute Steve would burst through that door and shot him to death.

The next morning he smelled coffee, Mary was watching him fro her spot on the counter, "Morning sleepy head."

"Hi. Mary how did you get in here?" Danny asked rolling out of bed.

"That's need to know. And you don't need to know," Mary slid off the counter and smiled at Danny. His heart melted.

"Did you tell Steve?" Danny asked.

"Well he figured it out after I saw my dinner and then my breakfast this morning."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I was pregnant because of my ex from the main land. His face went so red and he looked like he was constipated."

"That's how he looks when we do something that he doesn't want!"

"I get that look a lot. I told him I would be fine and I put the baby up for adoption and found a loving home right away. He shook his head and told me if I was going through all the trouble to have this baby I should keep it. But I told him that I wouldn't be a good mother and he threw his hands in the air and left the bathroom. Would I be a good mom?"

Danny walked over to Mary, "Yes you would. I have to work late today because I'm going in late. Do you mind picking Gracie up from school and dropping her off at the office?"

Mary softly smiled, "You trust me with Gracie?"

"Yes. She will like you. I told her that a blonde lady that I am good friends with is picking her up and she smiled and said ok. You can take my car so she knows where you are."

"I will. Thanks again for everything Danny. This means the world to me. I feel like I forced this on to you."

"Mary you didn't. I am always willing to help out a friend." Mary's eyes started to water as she gave Danny a soft smile.

"Thank you," Her words came out a whisper. Danny knew then and there that he was head over heels for a girl he shouldn't be.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 MONTHS AFTER MARY GETS PREGNANT:**

"Steve this is not a good idea!" Danny Williams said as he held on to his seat for dear life.

"Just shut up," Steve McGarrett said. They were driving onto a boat that had enough explosives to blow every island in the state of Hawaii to where Long Island is.

"We are going on a boat that has enough power to blow Hawaii to like the Middle East!"

Steve pushed the car as fast as is could go," Ok. I don't see your point here."

"WE DO NOT HAVE BACK UP!"

"We do to! You are the back up!"

"I knew you were going to say that," Danny mumbled under his breath. Steve spun the car around and hopped out before even shutting off the car, with his gun a blazing. Danny rolled his eyes and followed Steve, covering his back. Shots came from the captain's quarters and Steve returned fire. The boat started to pull away from the dock, "St-Steve! We are moving!"

"What's the matter Danno?" Steve kept shooting. One man jumped out and started shooting at Danny, who returned fire and hit him right between the eyes.

"I am not a big fan of the water," Danny mumbled as Steve grabbed the M-4 Carbine that the dead man was holding.

The boat got faster and faster. Danny shut his mouth knowing Steve wouldn't back down from something like this. Steve took off like a ninja. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, his ninja skills were a bit rusty. But he took off after Steve anyway. Danny had lost Steve behind some crates. That's when it happened.

Danny felt the cold hard metal muzzle of a gun pressed to the back of his head. "DROP IT!" Danny slowly put his gun down. "Now come with me!" Danny followed the man up the stairs; he started looking for Steve's head. The man shoved him into the room and guarded the door. He saw Steve's head hanging down from the roof. Steve let out a long low whistle and the man turned around. Steve shot him in the chest, through the glass.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked Danny as he stepped in the room.

"Well I was being held hostage while you were off doing God knows what!" Danny threw his hands in the air.

"Come on, I called the coast guard and they are expecting us at the dock," Steve grabbed the wheel of the boat and spun it around so the boat turned. A loud shot rang through the small room and Danny went down. He was shot in the gut. Steve went rapid fire and killed the man right away. Then ran over to help Danny.

"Tell…Gracie….Dano….Loves….Her..," Danny managed to get out before his eyes started to close.

"Dano stay with me here! Come on Dano!" Steve yelled at his partner applying pressure to his bleeding friend. An ambulance was there and it rushed Danny to the hospital. Steve paced back and forth covered in Danny's blood for hours. Kona and Chin Ho came.

Mary came running in, "Is Danny ok?"

"Since when do you care so much about Danny?" Steve asked turning around to face his little sister.

Mary realized what she had said, "Because you guys always seem to fight like an old married couple and it seems you like him, more then a friend."

"He is my partner and friend, NOT my boyfriend," Steve said. Kona smiled because she had a feeling that Mary liked Danny.

"Whatever you say," Mary said sitting down next to Chin Ho. A doctor finally came out.

"Anyone here for Mr. Williams?" he asked.

"Us!" Steve said almost running over.

"Is he ok?" Mary asked.

"Go check for yourself," The doctor said and rubbed the bridge of his nose after pointing to Danny's room. Mary ran as fast as a5 mouth pregnant woman could into Danny's room. He was sitting up all smiles.

"I will have trouble peeing now," Danny said sounding upset.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"They took out my favorite kidney!" Danny complained.

"But your alive, brah!" Chin Ho said.

"Wait! Your favorite kidney?" Steve asked.

"Yes I like my right kidney better but they took that out."

"That's Danny for you!" Kona smiled.

"Glad to see you are ok!" Mary said.

"I am not going to be your backup next time," Danny shook his head.

"I never asked you to be," Steve shot back.

"Well what about Chin? Or Kona? Why me?" Danny asked.

"Because I get to say 'Book 'em Dano' when I'm with you!" Steve smiled knowing that he was pissing off his friend.

Danny just rolled his eyes. The team stayed for another half hour and then left.

"Danny, I was really scared when Steve called and said that you were  
shot," Mary gave Danny a small sad smile.

"Well go complain to your brother, him and his idea of back up, "Danny  
sighed looking at Mary.

"I will go and pick up Gracie but promise me you will stay out of  
trouble for awhile." Mary got up from her chair and walked to the door.

"Why?" Danny slowly sat more up in bed.

Mary's words cane out softly, "Because I couldn't stand losing you." 


	4. Chapter 4

I wrote all of these on my ipod during school. So that's why I am going to post chap 4, 5, and 6 today. Comments are love!

**Disclaimer: I do not… in any way… own Hawaii Five-O…..**

"Hi Gracie I'm Mary. I'm a friend of your daddy," Mary smiled kindly  
at the young girl who had Danny's eyes.

She smiled back as she slipped into Danny's car, "I know. Dano's talks  
a lot about you."

"Really?" Mary asked surprised, "What did he tell you."

"Well," Gracie tapped her chin, "he said that you are very nice and he really likes you. And he even told me a secret!"

Mary smiled as she watched Gracie get excited, "what did he tell you?"

"That your are having a baby," Gracie's voice became a whisper, "And the baby is his!" 

"He said that? I told him not tell anyone!" she felt bad for Gracie.  
Mary could tell she really wanted a little brother or sister. Every  
little girl does. Mary still wishes that she had an old sister or a  
younger one. Steve wasn't much of a listener as a kid.

"Shhhh! Don't tell him I told you!" Mary started the car and headed to the hospital, "where are we going?"

"Well daddy got hurt in a shooting and he is in the hospital," Mary explained.

Gracie's eyes got wide, "is he ok?"

"He is fine," Mary said turning out of the school.

_**AT THE HOSPITAL: **_

"Where's Mary?" Steve asked walking into Danny's room.

"Picking up Gracie," Danny said not even glancing up from his book.

"WHAT?" Steve's eyes got really wide.

"Whoa there put your eyes back in your head," Danny said Ina teasing tone.

"Why is she doing that?"

"Because big brother I asked her. I had to work late and I couldn't  
let that scumbag Stan picks up my baby girl. So I asked Mary."

"Danny you are trusting my sister with your daughter."

"Calm down ma, I didn't leave her with someone she doesn't know. I'm  
checking out today so I can spend time with her."

"Your going out with my sister?" Steve's eyes got really wide again.

"No I never said that. You said that."

"But you said 'her'," Steve said, "Who do you mean?"

"The muffin man!" Danny said sarcastically.

"Oohhhh. It's Gracie," a sigh of relief washed over Steve.

"What's the matter with me going out with your sister if I really  
was," Danny asked.

"She isn't the best," Steve sighed. After the thing with the plane, he didn't trust her.

"I hope you know she stopped smoking. Way to be nice about your sister."

"She did?"

"You didn't know. It's because she's preggo," Danny smiled at Steve knowing his comment would piss him off.

"Don't remind me." Steve shook his.

"You and your sister need to work out your problems. And tell her next time you are bringing your girlfriend home."

"Who did you know about that?" Steve started to freak out.

"Calm down you old man. She told me."

"You and Mary do a lot of talking." Steve raised his eyebrows.

"We are FRIENDS," Danny made sure that Steve couldn't tell he was lying about the fact he was head over heels for his sister.

"Who?" Gracie and Mary asked at the same time. Gracie giggled and ran over to her dad's bed and hugged him.

"No one monkey," Danny smiled thankfully at Mary who smiled back and headed to the door.

"Wait Mary!" Gracie said running over to Mary.

"What sweetheart?" Mary asked bending down careful of her ever present belly to Gracie's height.

"Can please stay? Because Dano said he would take me out for snow cones. But he needs a car," Gracie explained.

"If it's ok with Danny," Mary said looking up to Danny, who shook his head yes.

"Well then I am not needed," Steve said walking out, "be good Dano!"

"Well," Danny said slowly said getting out of bed, "I'll go change and Mary can sign me out." Danny changed into his clothes, while Gracie and Mary went to sign Danny out. Mary had to fill out a lot of paperwork. They met up with Danny in the lobby.

"Ready?" Mary asked.

"Monkey you ready?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" Gracie ran toward the door, "come one! I have so much to tell you guys about school." the three walked out of the lobby. Danny  
grabbed Mary's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye bye daddy!" Gracie called as she ran up the drive-way to her house.

"Bye monkey! Dano loves you!" Danny called as he watched his daughter  
run into the arms of his ex.

"So that's the famous ex?" Mary asked as Danny pulled away from the  
curb. He swore that he would never set foot on the land of that scum  
bag Stan.

"Yes. I am surprised that her new husband, scum bag Stan, wasn't  
sticking his tongue down Rachel's throat," Danny rolled his eyes and  
pulled up to a stop sign.

"Well not into front of your daughter," Mary said matter-a-factly.

"Well a little birdie told me they were doing icky stuff on the couch 2  
weeks ago," Danny rolled his eyes and hit the gas.

"Ew," Mary made a face.

"Yeah," Danny shook his head.

"So do something about it."

"Tried to. But Rachel's lawyers basically made the great wall of china  
around her."

"That sucks," Mary thought about their child that she was giving away.

"Yeah but what's a cop like me to do?" Danny asked the windshield.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow for the baby. Would you like to  
come?" Mary looked over at Danny.

"Yes I would love to," Danny smiled and took Mary's hand again and  
rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure...why?"

"Because ever since I told Steve I was pregnant, he gives me this  
look-"

Danny cut Mary short, "that look is what I like to call his  
constipated look. We get it when we do something that he doesn't like."

"Yeah I get that look a lot now," Mary sighed and looked out the  
window, "I just wish he would be more excepting."

"It's Steve. I bet the guy doesn't have a soft bone in his body."

"I remember this one time my dad got mad at me for beating up this boy  
would tried touching my boobs but Steve went the next day and kneed  
him so hard in the balls I am sure that, that he can't have kids  
now." Danny snorted a laugh and placed his free had on his groin.  
"Scared that Steve will come after you?"

"Well I would like my balls on my body working nicely," Danny commented.

"You are really funny," Mary smiled and look out the window as they  
pulled up to Danny's apartment. Danny turned off the engine and got  
out. Mary slipped out of the car carefully. Danny opened the door to  
his place and Mary walked in.

"Want something to eat?" Danny asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"What you got?" Mary wandered in after him, " you cleaned up."

"Yeah I figured if Gracie needed a place to stay, she can co e here."

"You are a great father Danny," Mary said looking into the fridge,  
"the pizza looks good."

"Yeah well my ex's husband begs to differ. He said that the reason  
that Rachel left me is because I was a horrible father," Danny said  
grabbing 3 slices of frozen pizza.

"He is just jealous because Gracie and you have such a great bond,"  
Mary placed a caring hand Danny's shoulder.

"Thanks Mary," Danny smiled at her as he slipped the pizza in the  
small oven and turned it on. He grabbed a bottle of beer and a glass,  
"water?"

"Yes please!" Mary sang with a smile.

Danny smiled as Mary made her way to the living room. She plopped down  
on the couch and turned on the TV. Danny walked in a few minutes later  
with the pizza and his beer. He sat down next to Mary and handed her a  
piece. She smiled greatly and inhaled the slice.

"My god hungry?" Danny laughed.

"Williams I am pregnant. I always want food." Mary made a face at him  
and started to laugh.

"What's it like?" Danny asked turning to Mary.

"What's what like?" Mary asked confused.

"Knowing that inside of you, your carrying life around?"

"Well," Mary started, she took Danny's hand and filled up her tight  
shirt to reveal her growing baby bump. She placed Danny's hand on her  
belly.

The baby kicked, "Whoa. Gracie was never this!"

"My doctor said that some times the baby don't move as much as others.  
She moves A LOT!"

"She?"

"Yes I think it's a girl."

"Well I hope it's a boy."

"Why?"

"Because then the new parents won't have to buy dresses and makeup and  
dolls."

Mary thought for a minute, "well with boys they always smell funny,  
and covered in mud and you have to buy lots and lots and lots trucks  
and cars!"

"I beg to differ, I do not smell," Danny pretended to be hurt.

"Wanna bet?" Mary laughed.

"I do not!" Danny whined.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-"

Steve walked in the door to find Danny's hand on Mary's belly. Steve  
spoke, "what the hell?"

Danny pulled his hand off of Mary and Mary jumped up and pulled her  
shirt down, "Umm well Danny asked if I wanted to hang after dropping  
Gracie off. I said yes and I made Danny fell the baby kick."

Steve raised his eyebrows, "That's it?"

Danny jumped up, "Dude I'm not dating your sister."

"You better not be," Steve said in a warning tone.

"Steve what's the matter? Maybe I want to date Danny!" Mary threw her  
hands up in the air. She walked by Steve and can him the death glare  
and stormed out.

"I'm watching you Williams."

"You are watching me right now! You watch me all the time!" Danny  
smiled.

"Williams."

"McGarrett."


	6. Chapter 6

"Steveo?" Danny yelled at the sleeping bear he calls a friend.

"MONKEYS!" Steve screamed as he fell off the bed and jumped back up, "You tell no one I did that!"

"Fine fine!" Danny put his hands up in defense.

"What's up?"

"I need to-"

"How did you get into my house?"

"Well it's your father's house. I sent a text to your phone. I guess your lady friend down stairs got the text so she let me in."

"What lady friend?"

"Tall, brown hair, WAY out of your league." Danny opened his arms on way.

"Out of my league?" Steve asked taken back.

"Yes. She seems more of a million dollar gal then a cop gal."

"Hey what's the supposed to mean?"

"What I said it what it means." The fighting friends walked into the kitchen. Mary and Catherine were in there chatting.

"Do they always do this?" Catherine asked Mary softly.

"Yes. It's like living with a bunch of old men," Mary smiled into her tea.

Steve froze, "Mary are you drinking tea?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Mary raised an eyebrow. Both Catherine and Danny knew what was about to happen but they were to late to stop it. Mary spoke again with tears, "Why don't you like me?" her voice getting louder and louder, "Dad would have been ok with this! You know what? Maybe I should just get rid of the baby!" Mary stormed out into the living room. Catherine ran after her.

"Dude? What the he'll is wrong with you?" Danny nearly yelled.

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"I'm going to say this really slowly." Danny phased gathering his thoughts, "Mary pregnant. She is very moody. You make her mad. She starts to cry. Yelling at her makes her cry. It no good for baby." 

"What?"

"Oh my God! Do not yell at Mary. When woman get pregnant they are very moody!"

"I didn't yell at her."

"She will take anything and twist the words around."

"When have you become an expert on pregnant woman?"

Danny slapped his hand to his face and let it slid down, "I have a daughter. Remember?"

"Right." Mary walked back into the kitchen all smiles. Catherine only shook her head.

"Ready Danny?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Danny smiled softly at her.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked becoming a protective big brother.

"Relax I am taking her to the doctors'," Danny shook his head at his friend's stupidity.

"Why?"

"Catherine correct?" Danny asked motioning to Steve's friend; she shook her head, "How about you explain to Steve here why Mary is going to the doctor as I go to the doctor with her." Danny and Mary walked to Danny's car.

"Thanks," Mary smiled at Danny. As they pulled out of the drive way.

"For what?" Danny was confused.

"For yelling at Steve for me."

"That's what friends are for." 

**Correct me if I am wrong but Steve's girlfriend, **

**the one in like the 5 episode,**

**her name is Catherine right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The idea for this chapter was given to me by Bertherzz.**

**So this one is for you:)****  
**

*************************************

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Finesten asked.

Mary looked at Danny. Danny spoke, "Yes please."

"Ok. First we are going to look at your baby. Mary if you want you can warm up the gel bottle by rubbing it with your hands as I get the machine," The doctor handed Mary the tube and left the room.

"Ready?" Danny asked Mary as soon as the wooden door closed.

"Yes," Mary said happily as she warmed up the gel, "Danny?"

"What?" Danny turned to Mary.

"I have something to tell you. Promise you won't get mad." Mary spoke but frantically rubbed the bottle not looking at Danny.

"Mary what's wrong?" Danny asked as he started to panic. He took Mary's hand.

"I don't-" Mary started.

The door flew open and the doctor stepped in and pulled in a huge machine, "Thank you Mary. Can you please lift up your shirt?" Mary did as she was told. When the doctor turned around she made a face at her back for interrupting what she was about to tell Danny. The doctor turned back around and took the gel from Mary and squeezed the cold gel on Mary's bump. "It's cold isn't it?" Mary squeezed Danny's hand as the doctor found the baby, "And that right there is your child."

Danny watched Mary's eyes light up. Tears started to slowly come down Mary's face. Danny said, "Happy?"

"Yes. What are we having?" Mary asked.

"A baby...boy!" the doctor smiled as Mary squealed.

"Can we get some pictures?" Danny asked not taking his eyes off  
Mary. The doctor nodded and hit a few buttons and left the room, "Mar what were you going to say?"

"Can I tell you tonight after dinner?" Mary asked rubbing her stomach.

Danny placed his free hand on her stomach and the baby kicked, "Whatever you like."

Danny and Mary road home in silence. Mary lost in her thoughts about how she was going to tell Danny. They stopped for some lunch because the house was another hour away and Mary was hungry. Half way through Danny took Mary's hand and rubbed it. Mary looked at him and smiled he smiled back.

"Hello?" Danny called as they walked into Steve's house.

"Out back!" Kono's voice came from outside.

Mary walked with a bit of a waddle to the backyard, "Food!"

Steve shook his head as his little sister stuffed a hog dog into her mouth, "Did Dano forget to feed you?"

Danny slapped the back of Steve's head as he walked out of the house, which caused Steve to drop a burger on the floor, "My bad Steve. I have random arm movements."

"I'll show you random," Steve shot back.

Danny slapped him again, "Oh yeah?"

Steve closed the top of the grill. Chin smiled and Kono and Mary giggled. Danny kicked off his shoes as he sensed that Steve was going to pounce. Danny took off running down the beach as Steve tore off after him. Everyone got up and stepped down off the deck on to the white warm sand. Steve tackled Danny down.

"Get off me you sea monkey!" Danny shouted as he was pinned under Steve's weight.

"Make me you main lander!" Steve shot back. Danny froze and smiled. He  
jabbed his pointer and middle finger into Steve's side. Steve spazzed out. Danny took off running back to the house and jumped behind Mary.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Danny sang like a five year old.

"What are we in kindergarten?" Chin asked with a smile.

"Ok you two. Cut it out before I put you in time out," Kono smiled.

Everyone sat down to eat. Mary ate as much as Steve did. Mary and Danny sat next to each other.

"How was the doctor?" Chin asked.

"Good we're having a boy," Mary smiled.

"We?" Steve asked. Kono smiled at her plate and Chin let out at  
snorted laugh.

"Shit," Danny whispered.

"Who we?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Me and uhh. Me and. Nick! From the main land. I have to call him," Mary grabbed her phone.

"I know when your lying," Steve said in a fatherly tone.

"Fine. The baby is Danny's," Mary said with a straight face.

Kono burst out cracking up, "Steve I hope you know she is kidding. I talked to Nick the other day. Sweet guy. But he doesn't want the baby."

"You know pregnant woman and their hormones. So funny!" Danny slapped his hand on the table.

After dinner they cleaned up. Steve still had doubts about this Nick guy but pushed it aside when Mary needed to talk to Danny. Be sat on the couch waiting and watching the clock.

"Brah, calm down," Chin said putting a hand on Steve's shoulder making him jump.

"I just don't want Danny or Mary to get hurt," Steve said rubbing his eyes.

Chin took a seat next to Steve" Steve the baby is really Danny's."

"I kind of figured that."

"Danny did it for her because she wants to make you happy. She stopped smoking. Mary is giving the baby to some parents that can't have kids.  
Danny had sex with her because she asked him to."

"And they are falling for each other," Kono said entering the room.

"What do you mean?" both men asked at the same time.

"It's like working with a bunch of rocks," Kono mumbled to herself, "See Mary came to Danny begging him to help her. So he said yes. Then  
they started falling in love with each other because the baby is bringing them together. But they, well more Danny, were scared that you would beat him to a bloodily pulp because Danny got your little sister pregnant."

"I might do that," Steve said getting up.

"Do not leave this room!" Kono warned.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Have you ever dared anyone before in your life?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Steve took offense to this.

"They are talking!"

"About..."

"Steve I can't read through walls."

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Danny yelled.

"STOP EVASDROPPING!" Steve yelled back.

"Bite me!" Danny yelled back. Then he turned to Mary, "Mary what's up?"

"For the past couple weeks I have been thinking." Mary paused and Danny nodded. "I think your going to be pissed at me when I say this. But I changed my mind. I don't wanna give the baby away. At first I thought it would be a Greta idea. Get pregnant and then get paid to give the baby to a couple would can't have. But being with, Danny, seeing how you are around Grace and how she is around me. I just. I don't know. I really like you. And I feel that this baby is bringing us together. But know that I said all of that I have a feeling that this will push you away." Mary burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

Danny softly rubbed her back and pulled her it a hug. He placed his face in the crook of her neck and spoke softly, "Mary, I won't leave  
you. But are you sure you want to do this? I mean this is a big responsibility, we are talking about a child here."

"I know. But when I picked up Gracie the other day and she told me that you told her about the baby, she just seemed so...so...… happy. She was going on and on about how good of big sister she will be. And how she will ask her mom for more time with you because she wants to be helpful and loving to you and me and the baby."

"Gracie always asked the ex and I when if we could have another sibling. And then we want to split and it just tore Gracie apart. Deep inside I was really hoping you would change your mind. But I never said anything."

"I love you Danno Williams."

"I love you Mary Ann McGarrett." Danny picked up his head and they both leaned in for a kiss.

"DANIEAL WILLIAMS YOU BREAK MY SISTER'HEART I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS, FRY THEM, AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT. AM I CLEAR?"  
Steve yelled from the hallway.

"Really? I was about to kiss her and you start yelling about my balls! I bet you would like seeing my balls," Danny opened the door and smirked at Steve.

"You are acting like a freshman!" Steve smirked back.

"Well at least I have balls," Danny smirked back.

"What made of glass?" Steve teased.

"No I have skin balls."

"Sure. How about you grow some."

"I will grow them when you grow them."

"But you said you had balls," Steve said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes I do."

"So can I borrow yours?"

"Why in the hell would I give you my balls?"

"Because you did my sister," Steve commented.

"For a good cause."

Steve shook his head, "Danny anything you do is isn't a good cause." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Danny," Steve said in a warming tone.

"I know, I know. I break your sister's heart you brake my balls,"  
Danny said imitating Steve.

"Where are you guys planning on staying?" Steve asked as the two left  
the office after a long day. Steve hung another suspect off the roof  
and the guy sang like a canary.

"Well if you would let me take a day off, I would go house hunting."

"Fine. You get tomorrow off."

"What would Mary like?" Danny asked getting into Steve's car. Since  
Mary and Danny had expressed their feelings for each other, Danny had  
been practically living over Steve's house. But of coarse in the past  
few weeks, there had been a lot of drama. Steve and Catherine broke it  
off. Mary was very moody and the team had to watch what they said  
around her. She also had weird cravings all day long. Danny and Steve  
fought over everything, from what to have for dinner to who was  
driving to work.

"Something by the water."

"But that costs a lot and we need money for the baby."

"We're in Hawaii not New York." Steve spoke with a small smile as they  
pulled into the drive way. A Lamborghini was parked in front of them.  
"Whose car?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "She's here."

"Who she?" Steve called as Danny ran into the house.

"Rachel?" Danny called. He ran into the living room and found his ex  
and his girlfriend sitting on the couch chatting.

"Hi babe," Mary got up slowly and waddled over to Danny and pecked him  
on the lips.

"Hi Mar. Rachel what are you doing here?" Danny asked placing his hand  
on the small of Mary's back.

"Well word got around that you are going to be a father again and I  
had brought many things from Gracie's birth from New Jersey. But Stan  
said we should wait a little longer on having kids and the stuff is  
just up space at my house. Gracie is outside with Kono," Mary  
explained. Steve came running in. Rachel stood up and smiled softly at  
Steve. Her long brown hair fell past hair shoulders and it was pin  
straight. Her soft pink lips stayed in a smile as she straightened her  
silk little pink dress. Her skin was the perfect color tan. And in  
what flawless.

"I'm...uhhh Steve," Steve managed to say.

"I'm Rachel. The stuff is set up in the empty room down the hall. Drop  
Gracie off at school tomorrow," Rachel said as she headed to the door.  
Kono, Chin, and Gracie came into the house.

"That. Was your ex?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny said as Gracie ran to play with her dolphins trainer  
Barbie.

"You really married up," Chin smiled.

"And she REALLY married down," Steve let out a loud snort.

"Shut up. We got married right out of high school."

"If she wasn't married or your ex I would so date her," Steve smiled.

"I never took you for that type of guy," Kono said with a small smile.

"I can be," Steve smiled evilly.

"Danno? Can I have dinner?" Gracie came bouncing over to the adults.

"Sure monkey. I guess that makes me in charge of dinner." Danny headed  
off to the kitchen followed by Gracie.

"I'll come help!" Mary called and waddled after them. After about 5  
minutes giggles and the sweet smell of sauce filled the house. Kono,  
Steve, and Chin had turned on the TV and started watching a football  
game for Hawaii. Danny came in, grabbed the remote and changed it to  
the Giants vs. the Jets game and turned it up so it could be heard from  
the kitchen.

"We were watching that!" Steve yelled.

"Watch it McGarrett! The more you insult me, the smaller plate you  
get!" Danny yelled.

Steve mumbled something under his breath but the TV plus the sizzle  
from the kitchen droned it out. Chin made his way to the kitchen. So  
that left Kono and Steve watching the game.

Kono sensed something was up with Steve. "Boss you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah fine," Steve rubbed his temples.

Kono stood up, "How about we go for a walk?"

Steve pushed himself off the couch and started to walk through the  
kitchen, "We are going to take a walk."

"Ok dinner will be ready in 15," Danny didn't lookup from the sauce.

Kono and Steve headed out the back door. They walked about the beach.  
The only noise was the waves crashing into the sand.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked and looked up at Kono who  
looked up at him, "Am I being to hard on Mary?"

"In some ways yes. But you are her older brother and your job is to  
watch out for her. Steve she is all grown up. And she might think that  
your opining doesn't matter anymore. She isn't and kid anymore. Maybe  
having a baby will open a whole new Mary. And I have already seen  
changes in her now that she is pregnant and with Danny. It's important  
you remember to listen to her."

"I know. But she can be such a pain in the ass some times."

"I see where she gets it from. You hide behind your work. Being a Navy  
SEAL in your family is big I'm guessing. And so is being the good guy.  
But to me Mary isn't like that. She took a different path then you  
did. I know you your dad and her didn't have the best relationship,  
but cut her some slack. She grew up in a Navy family. Steve, she  
didn't have a sister to talk to. She only had you. Yes she did have  
your mom but frankly I don't think that that was enough. But I know  
this isn't about Mary and you. It's about Catherine and you."

"How did you know?"

"Women can smell this kind of stuff," Kono joked.

"I really loved her. I thought she was the one. But tune I caught  
cheating on me."

Kono took Steve's hand, "Look at Danny. He got married and then  
figured out that him and Rachel weren't meant to be. Steve she is out  
there, you just have to find her."

"But I already have."

"What?"

"I found the perfect girl, she's right next to me. She has my back all  
the time." Kono stopped and Steve turned to face her. Their lips met.

"!"  
Danny's voice came rolling down the beach.

"Son of a-"

Kono giggled, "I guess diner is ready. Race ya!" Kono took off down  
the beach. Steve ran after her. Kono made it back to the house and  
fell down onto the sand. Steve fell next to her and she giggled loudly  
as Steve tickled her.

"Ok tickle fights are for when your naked," Steve walked out on to the  
deck.

"You have a sick mind brah!" Chin called from inside.

"She beat you at your own game," Gracie called with a smile.

"And what's that?" Mary asked.

"Well Steve is a SEAL he should be very fast!" Gracie giggled.

"Oh yeah? You me after dinner we race," Steve said plopping down in a  
chair.

"Ok! " Gracie said happily as she dug into her food. Mary followed  
her. Dinner was filed with laughs.

"Daddy?" Gracie asked towards the end of dinner.

"Yes monkey?" Danny asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"How are babies made?" Danny did a spit take all over Steve. Chin  
cracked a smile and Kono's face went red as she laughed. Mary smiled  
at Danny.

"Yeah daddy. How are babies made?" Steve asked in a teasing tone as  
left the table to get rid of his beer cover shirt.

"That's need to know. And at the moment you dint need to know," Danny  
said hoping his daughter wouldn't ask any ore questions about babies. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Based on the last episode….**

I own nothing…still…

"So you're…leaving?" Danny asked slowly.

"Yes I am," Mary said as she stood by the gate to her plane back to LA

"After all that we have been through?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Danny," Mary said, "Danny there is something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"The baby isn't yours." And with that Mary took off past the gate leaving confused Danny behind her.

Steve walked up behind him, "Told you she would leave." Danny sighed at looked out the window trying to stop the tears. Steve noticed, "What's wrong?"

"She lied," Danny said slowly.

"About?"

"The baby. It's not mine." Danny started for the car.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean?"

"I am just as lost as you!" Danny stormed off into the car and didn't say anything to Steve on the drive to Danny's apartment.

"You know you didn't do anything," Steve said glancing at his partner.

"Yeah well I feel like I did. And to top it off I feel like I have ripped in half by a stupid pineapple!" Danny got out of the car and slammed the door hard and Steve sat and watched him storm into his apartment and slam that door too.

"A pineapple? Really Danno," Steve muttered to himself as he pulled away.

••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•

Steve dialed Danny's home phone again the next morning. Still no answer. He tried his cell phone, no answer. He called Kono.

"Hey what's up Boss?" Kono asked picking up the phone.

"Grab Chin and head over to Danny's apartment. Mary really crushed him yester day and he isn't answering his phone. I'll be there in a few," Steve explained putting some pants on.

"Ok, we are just heading over there, see you in a few."

"Ok bye," Steve and Kono hung up the phone. Steve scrambled to find a clean shirt. When he finally did, he ran down the stairs, grabbed a banana and his keys and ran out the door.

••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•

"Danny!" Steve pounded on the door as Kono and Chin stood behind him.

"I'm telling you just pick the lock!" Kono whined.

"Ok fine!" Steve stepped aside and peered throw the window into Danny's apartment.

"And we are in!" Kono said as the door swung open. Steve was the first in. He walked right into Danny's bedroom and found him on the bed, sleeping like a rock, with at least five beer cans around him.

"Danny!" Steve yelled, but Danny didn't move. Chin and Kono stood in the doorway and watched their boss, "Come help me Chin! Kono go turn on the water in the shower as cold as it will go." Kono disappeared down the hall as Steve and Chin lugged their friend to the Bathroom. Steve practically threw Danny into the shower.

"HOLY SHIT!" Danny yelled as soon as the cold water hit is still clothed body, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You wouldn't answer your phone," Steve said with a shrug and left the room leaving Danny soaking wet. Chin and Kono watched Danny for a few minutes and the minute Danny lunged for the toilet, they ran out of the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt a need for a little fun for this chapter.**

**Based on Kai e'e **

I do not own

"Did hell freeze over?" Steve joked as he walked down the beach in his bath suit. Danny Williams was lying on an orange surfboard. Kono stood next to him.

"Ha!" Danny said from his place on the surfboard. It had been about a month since Mary had left. Danny was still upset, but he took it out on the suspects. Steve hadn't talked to Mary since she left too. Kono was trying to teach Danny on to surf. Which was ending in a fail.

"Hey! Focus!" Kono said waving her hand into front of Danny's face.

"Fine," Danny said. Steve stood watching his partner on his stomach 'surfing' in the sand, "Shut up Steven."

"Make me," Steve shot back.

"Here we go," Kono rolled her eyes. The rest of the day was filled with laughs. Steve threw Danny into the water. Chin came with lunch and they all watched the sunset.

"I kind of like it here," Danny said.

"Hell has defiantly frozen over," Steve said with a nod, Kono and Chin agreed.

"I just don't like the sand," Danny said.

"You live on an island!" Chin said laughing.

"So let me get this straight, if you lived on Long Island, you wouldn't mind?" Kono asked sipping her beer.

"No, New Yorkers are rude," Danny shrugged.

"And so are you!" Steve said.

"Coming from the man who hung a guy off a roof!" Danny yelled.

"Hey! Don't hurt yourselves, old ladies," Chin joked.

"We are not old ladies!" Both men yelled at the same time. Kono fell back on the sand cracking up.

"Some of us beg to differ," Kono smiled.

"Not funny," Steve looked at his friend.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Danny cooed

"Really Danno?"

"Really Steveo?"

"Ok I'm outta here," Kono said. She stood up and dusted off her shorts.

"Let me give you a ride home," Steve offered.

"Are you planning to get into my shorts?" Kono joked.

"OK! That's all I need to know, I am going home!" Danny jumped up, grabbed his board and headed for his car.

The ride to Danny's apartment was short. He pulled down the windows and smiled. He opened his front door and plopped down on the couch and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Based on the last two episodes! I do not own

"Wake up!" Steve said, opening the blinds in Danny's small room, letting the sunlight pour in.

"What?" Danny growled into his pillow.

"We are going camping!" Kono sang, as she walked into the room.

"Camping?" Danny asked, rolling over.

"Yeah brah! It was the boss's idea!" Chin said, throwing some of Danny's clothes into a hiking bag.

"Of coarse," Danny mumbled, getting out of bed.

"Come on lazy pants!" Kono said, pushing Danny's shoulder.

"Ok, ok!" Danny got up, grumpy about what his friends planned.

F0F0F0F0F0F0

"What? No mountains in New Jersey?" Kono teased as they hiked up the side of Olomana, a mountain in the Honolulu County.

Danny, bent over, said, "Ha! How long is this stupid thing?"

"Well, the trail is 2.5 miles, but we are going extreme hiking!" Steve smiled back at his friend as he stepped over a fallen tree.

"You people are trying to kill me! I am still recovering from pushing your stupid car nine miles yesterday!" Danny said, leaning on a tree.

"Baby," Steve snorted.

"I heard that!" Danny shot back. The team continued to climb for another hour or so, which Danny wasn't too happy about, but he kept his mouth shut. Finally, when Steve said it was ok, the team set up camp by a spring with a waterfall. Danny sat down on an oversize rock and started grumbling about nature. Chin was off to 'us the rock' as Steve had called it.

Kono started stepping up tents, "After this, I am going swimming. Wanna come Danny?"

"Yes!" Danny jumped up. "Steve why do we have to pee on rocks?"

"Because, the animals will lick the salt off the tree if you pee on a tree," Steve said annoyed as if everyone should know this.

"Stupid nature," Danny mumbled as he found a rock to use. Chin appeared with some firewood. Kono stripped down to her bathing suit. Steve started to ogle her.

Chin smacked him in the back of his head, "She will break your face brah." Kono dived into the spring and popped up and swam over to the waterfall and sat on a rock.

"Yeah I know," Steve sighed.

Danny appeared again and took of his shirt and shoes and dove in after Kono. He sat on the rock next to her. Kono sighed, "Do you miss her?"

Danny looked at her confused, "Who her?"

"Mary."

"Yeah. I wonder what it would be like if she stayed," Danny let out a long sigh. Suddenly Steve appeared from the water, which scared Danny so badly he fell backwards off the rock.

Steve slipped up and took Danny's place. "That was mean McGarrett!"

"Chicken!" Steve taunted, with the chicken noises included.

"It's on Steve!" Danny said, pushing Steve off the rock. The two men continued to fight, pushing each other under water, twisting arms and legs.

"Guys!" Chin called. When the splashing water stopped. Steve had Danny in a full nelson and Danny was trying to kick Steve in the balls. Mary stood with her wavy blonde hair and she had the baby strapped to her chest. A baby that looked just like Danny.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter!**

**Sorry for the wait, I didn't know how to end it.**

THREE YEARS LATER…

After what happened that day in the forest, things went back to normal. The girl was Mary. And the baby was Danny's.

"Anthony! Come sit down for dinner!" Mary yelled up the stairs. Danny walked into the house and looked at his wife.

"Hey babe!" He kissed her cheek.

"Hi! Dinner is ready, Tony is dancing around," Mary said. "Tony!"

"Coming mommy! Daddy!" Tony a short boy with blonde hair gripped the railing and took his time. Danny picked him up and spun him around. He giggled loudly.

"Ok let's eat!" Mary said walking into the kitchen. The family sat and ate dinner. After Tony was put in bed, Mary and Danny sat and watched TV.

"How was work?" Mary asked.

"Good, easy case. Steve wasn't that much of a pain in the ass. Though he did put a guy in a shark tank," Danny said looking at his wife.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding! Relax, he did do that once. He put some suspect in one of those cages for shark diving, and dropped the guy in the ocean."

"He is a moron!"

"Steve is _your_ brother."

"Good point." Mary snuggled closer to Danny.

"Anything good happen with the little man today?"

"Well I was doing the laundry and he ran around with my bra on his head." Mary looked at Danny.

Danny chuckled, "That's my boy!"

Mary looked at the TV and then Danny and back to the TV, "I'm pregnant."

Danny's eyes lit up, "Really? How long?"

"About two months. I want to tell Tony on Saturday at his party," Mary smiled.

"That's great! I am so happy Mary!" Danny kissed her head and then her lips softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mary."


End file.
